Red X: Teen Titans
by silverwolf1445
Summary: Ever wonder what the mysterious Red X thinks? Get inside his brain...here.
1. Chapter 1

**Red X**

I am Red X. At least, that is what Robin called me. He sort of made me—well, my costume and name. I just took the costume…and the name.

Ok, ok, maybe Robin is my "creator". But I'm not a fake. No, I'm no fake.

XXX

Because the Teen Titans saw me when I was stealing things, to help my costume keep up its best let me remind you, they think I am a villain. But I'm not. I'm no villain! Slade, there's your villain!

I'm no Slade!

Robin would tell you otherwise. But who's to trust Robin? Who's Robin to tell what I am and what I'm not? He doesn't even know me! All he knows is that I stole his costume, his made-up name, and a few things to fix-up my suit.

Well—that's not all he knows. I did save him. When Professor Chang was about to shoot Robin to pieces, _I _was the one who grabbed him out of the way. Me, not Starfire, not Cyborg, not Beast Boy, not that pretty yet silent Raven. _Me—_Red X—saved Robin!

Now if I'm a villain, tell me now. And remind me when villains started saving their enemies. Oh yeah, I remember…when Scar saved Mufasa from falling off that cliff—oh, wait…Mufasa died from that. Nevermind.

See! Villains have never—_never_—saved their enemies. And a villain's enemy is a good-guy. And let me tell you from experience, the Teen Titans are certainly good-guys.

Have you ever _seen _the way they fight crime? It's gruesome man, but effective.

XXX

I've been thinking. I guess I'd like to—well, I guess, yeah I'd like to. Anyway, I guess I'd like to join the Teen Titans. I mean, they're so good! And me, well, I've gone over this before…I'm good too because I saved Robin. Don't get me started on if villains save their enemies.

Just think about it. With me on their team, the Teen Titans would really be unstoppable!

…Not…that….we…would _want_ that.

A-hem. Anyway, with me, the Teen Titans could wipe-out evil twice as fast as they're doing already. No, three times as fast. Wait, counting in head, four, no, five, no…..well, we'd be much faster, is the point I'm trying to make.

Also, my powers are so good and useful, just like Ravy-wavy's. I mean—Raven's… Since I can disappear and become invisible to the villain-eye, I could sneak up behind them and, well, attack. Because of my speed, I could also tease villains, saying, "Na-na-nana-naaaa. You can't see me! I'm over here. No, now I'm over here. Haha! You're so slow! Speed up, slowpoke!" Wouldn't that amuse them! They wouldn't know what to do with themselves! All they could do was crouch down in a little ball and cry for me, the big bully, to stop. Haha!

But, seriously, we're talking about villains here. Do I seriously think villains could be psychologically damaged by tormenting from Red X?

YES!

Hey, maybe if I showed the Teen Titans the professional side of me, I could be accepted into their team! I've got it! I'll get a resume from the post office and write it up! There's no way they can't accept me!

**Name: **Red X

**Age: **17

**Location: **All around the streets of Titans Tower

**Location:** All around

**Location: **Is it necessary to have a third location?

**Yearning Duty:** To be an addition to the Teen Titans

**Reason for yearning:** I have a lot to offer and I have many unique powers. I could aide your team in fighting villains and wiping-out evil!

**Capabilities (if any): **Swiftness, speed, invisibility, masked, caped, courageous, brave, intelligent, sneaky, sly, stealthy, mysterious, clever. And many more of the likes.

**Education: **High school. I was a very hard-worker and I graduated early, even.

**Previous Jobs: **Well, I worked at a newspaper-delivery service once.

**Willingness to stay employed: **Um…very willing.

**Life Insurance: **…None.

**If you have anything you wish to say to your employer, please say it here: **Hey, guys, look…I know that this is probably something you never get. And, look guys, I really want to help you. And I can! And I know this probably isn't the best way to ask you, but please please please can I be a part of the Teen Titans? Thank you, that is all.

**Contact(s): **Um…none. Look, you guys know how to find me. You go out of your tower tonight, go to that pizza joint, and I'll be there. Then we'll have a real interview!

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…


	2. Chapter 2

Red X cont….

Walks up to counter. Orders pepperoni pizza. When order comes out screams, "I ordered cheese, you idiots!" Takes pepperoni pizza, mumbling. Brings to table. Sits down.

Sighs…

"Um, you're sitting on my cloak…" an annoyed Raven grumbles.

Quickly, I reply, "Huh? Oh, sorry. I—uh, didn't……."

"Are you okay?" Raven asks.

"Um, yes, just fine. Hehe, just fine!"

Staring at me like I'm a loser, Raven nods her head and sarcastically says, "Of course."

"Red X!" Robin says leaderly-like.

_Gosh, he's such a brat. And a snob. And a twerp. I mean, man, he's the _best_ leader a team could have!_

"I said, Red X!" Robin repeats, glaring at me.

"Hey, dude, I heard you." I say. "Calm down. Chill. Here, sit, have a slice." Motions to pizza. Cuts a slice. Hands to Raven.

"No thanks. I don't eat pepperoni," she mumbles.

"Yeah, neither do I! Another veggie! Yeah, I'm actually not alone!" Beast Boy smiles and proclaims.

_Such a happy little snot. I mean, how cute…a little animal for me to train. Hehehe._

"BB, I'm not a vegetable," Raven grumbles, irritated.

"Red X, why is it that you have written us this, as Robin called it, resume?" Starfire questions, looking utterly confused.

_Oh great, the dumb one. Well, here goes…_ Tries to communicate with the alien-life-form. "The reason for that is, I want to be a part of your team."

"Oh," Starfire whispers.

"You?" Cyborg laughs. "A part of _our _team? Uh-uh, I don't think so. That's not how we do it, 'round here."

"Cy, let me handle this," Robin whines. "I'm the leader!" he whispers.

Cy rolls his eyes and steps back.

_Such a big guy needs to be the leader. I mean, seriously, Cyborg could trample Robin with his hands!_

Robin comes face-to-mask with me. "Listen here, X—"

"Red X," I interrupt.

"Oh right, I forgot about that part of _my _name. Listen here, Red X—"

I interrupt again, "Maybe it's your name, but you sure weren't able to pull it off. Now me, just look at me! I mean, I'm completely Red X-ified."

Raven glances over my apparel. I point to the huge red X on my shirt. She rolls her eyes and sighs heavily.

"Moving on…Listen here, Red X, the only way I'd even think about letting you join my team…"

_Man, what a snob! How selfish can you get? _I, my, me…_  
Jeez, how boring!_

"…is if you prove yourself to us."

_Finally an us… _Snaps back out of day-dream of holding hands with Raven. She was actually smiling.

"Prove myself? Haven't I already proven myself? I mean really, come on! I saved you Robin!" I declare.

_"Saved _me? From what?" Robin snorts.

Annoyed, I explain, "From Professor Chang, you idiot! Don't you remember anything? He was aiming his big gun thingy at you and I pushed you out of the way…"

Robin growls, "Yeah, now I remember. I ripped my best cape from that. Thanks a lot."

_How shallow can a guy get? _"Robin, you would've died! I saved you!"

"Oh well. Just forget about it," Robin dismisses it.

"No! I'm not forgetting that, you dummy! Do villains save their enemies?" I scream.

"No, they do not. It is not in their ability to do so," Starfire answers.

Stares baffled at Starfire. "See, see!"

"Whatever. Anyway, back to my plan. You have to prove yourself to us if you want to be one of us. Willing?" Robin questions with a smirk upon his face.

_What the hell does this brat have in mind? This is just like the resume. Willingness to stay employed. What the hell was that? What kind of a thing is that? Jeez._

"Yes, I'm willing…" I glance at Raven and she twitches her eyes. _What the hell does _that _mean? _Raven gets an annoyed look on her face and turns away from me.

"Good. Titans, go!" Robin yells.

Starfire flies up, carrying Cyborg, Beast Boy transforms into a bird and flies up next to Starfire, Raven levitates herself and situates right next to Starfire, and Robin gets out his rope-shooter thing.

"The first test is…can you keep up with us? This is how we normally travel around. How would you come with us?" Robin informs me.

"Uh…" Stares at Raven's leotard. _Wow, she's hot! I mean, cute. I mean, wow she's a girl. I mean… Oh man, she's got no stockings on!_

"Red X…"

Drools a little.

"Red X…"

Wipes mouth with hand.

"Red X!" Raven shouts.

Clamps ears. Looks hurtfully at Raven.

"Keep up, or don't even think about joining," she says.

"Oh, I can keep up!" I tell her. Stares at her chest. "Hehe."

"Red X, that's not my face…" she sighs.

"I know," I reply, "it's like a whole other being…"

"Oh god…" she mumbles.

The Titans fly off, leaving me at the pizza joint. _What the hell do I do? I can't fly, I can't levitate, I don't have a Raven or a Starfire carrying me._

As the Titans travel farther and farther away, I become more and more perplexed and scared.

I scream out, "Wait! Raven, my honey-bunny, hold on!"

Uses swiftness skills and rapidly appears and disappears on tops of buildings. Tries hard to keep up with the Titans. Falls behind.

Will Red X ever prove himself worthy enough in Robin's eyes to join the Teen Titans? Or will he make a complete fool of himself…in front of Raven?


	3. Chapter 3

Red X (cont…)

"Oh, this is soooo stupid! Why do I need to prove myself to that dumb idiot, anyway? I already did! Oh, jeez…how am I ever going to be good enough?"

Deep in concentration.

"Hey—"

Face twists in confusion as movement from top to top of buildings slows.

"I said hey—"

"Uh…ho?" I try.

"Ho?"

"Hey ho!" I explain.

"…no…"

"Sorry." Looks around desperately. Scratches mask.

"Don't you know who I am?"

"…no…who?" Continues to look around. Squints eyes.

"Raven."

"Show yourself!"

As Raven appears, my eyes widen and my smile expands. "Hey," she says again. "Follow me."

I do.

Raven jumps off the top of the building we're standing on and I scream out, "No!" I run to her, grab her by the waist, disappear, then appear again on the top of the next building over.

"That was close!" I sigh relieved, but still a bit unnerved. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"To see why you really want to join us."

I put Raven down on the building, safe and sound.

As Raven's hood falls off her head, her white face becomes uncovered and her sparkling eyes shine bright purple. "So…why do you want to be a part of the Titans?" she asks.

"I—I don't know. I just woke up one day, and wanted to. You know that feeling? When you just really want something so badly, and you feel like nothing's going to stop you from getting it?" I explain.

"No, not really. I've never wanted something badly." Raven reaches her hand up to her short purple hair and puts it behind her ear.

My stomach does a belly-flop and then drops. Breaths heavily. "Um…well, I really want to be a part of the Titans so I can stop evil-doers. I was once a villain—I changed—but I still saw how it was, felt it, even. And it's not a nice life. I want to stop that life! I want to bring villains out of society and do anything it takes to keep earth safe!"

"Why just earth?" Raven's eyes twinkle. She puts her hood back on, conceiling her face and her eyes turn black.

"It doesn't have to just be earth, I was only beginning my explanation…"

"Well, you might want to finish up and get going, because Robin's almost at Titans Tower, and you have to beat him," Raven says.

"Beat him! I'm already behind! How can I possibly the little snob? I mean, the little…leader…" Holds breath.

"Hey, it's okay. He is a snob." Raven winks.

"And a brat," I add.

"And a twerp." We both laugh. "But come on, this chitter-chatter is not helping you any. Get going, X!" she pushes me.

"For you," I say coolly, "I'm anything."

"Red X," she sighs. "Move it!" Raven levitates herself and "falls" off the building. She makes her way to the street, then flies directly above it, making her way to Titans Tower.

Uses swiftness and invisibility skills.

XXX

"Red X!" Robin calls. "Red X, looks like you won't be joining us today—"

"Hey Robin, I've been wondering when you were going to get here," I slyly say. "Thank god I didn't have to wait _too _long. Oh wait…I did."

"Wha—what are you doing here? So fast? Before…me." Robin stares at me, baffled. His eyes twitch and a vein pumps in his forehead.

"Better get a doc to look at that. It don't look that good."

Robin stares blankly at me.

"Look, Red X, here's how we do it, 'round here—"

"Cy, I don't need your explanation. I think I'll find out how "we do it 'round here" just fine by myself. Since I proved myself to your little kid, over there." Looks around. Sees Raven appearing beside Starfire. Smiles and raises eyebrows.

Raven snorts and turns away.

"Yes…yes you did prove yourself to me, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you join my team." Robin gradually gets his composure back.

"What? But Robin, dude, you said if I proved myself…Robin you can't just go back on your word. That's not very hero like!" I whine.

"Robin, whoever said _you're _allowed to make all of our decisions? Did you ever hear an "I" in "Teen Titan_s_?" I didn't! Now, let X join. He's proved himself in one of your dumb little ways, just let him. We've already seen him save you. Don't be an idiot!" Raven outbursts.

Gapes at Raven, jaw drops.

Robin's mouth quivers.

Cy stares wide-eyed at Raven.

BB looks perplexed.

Starfire screams out, "Let the X join!"

"Don't be stupid, Robin…you'd have to be crazy to let X join," Cy declares, glaring at me.

"Uh…as long as he's veggie, I say why not." BB turns to me and questions, "Are you a veggie?"

"Well, no, I'm not a vegetable…" I glance at Raven. "But…yes…I'm a vegetarian."

"Robin, I say yes." BB nods approvingly at me.

Raven glares at Robin. "If you don't let him join, it's like questioning my loyalty. I'm loyal to you and my friends…but I'm also a friend of X's. If you can't accept that, then you're not a true friend of mine."

"Alright," Robin sighs after careful thought. "I just have one more test that he needs to pass."

"If I pass this test, can I really join the Titans?" I ask, squealing with pure delight.

"No…" Robin corrects. "If you survive."

Will Red X survive the task Robin has in mind for him? What exactly is this crazy test Robin has planned? Will Red X ever join the Titans? Will Raven stop acting two-faced? Will Cy and Red X battle? All these questions, and more, will be answered. Just keep reading, and you'll find out everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Red X (cont…)

"Oh, frick…how am I ever going to think up a good enough task for that sly snake?" Robin wonders aloud as he paces in Titan Tower, in front of the big-screen T.V.

Starfire tries earnestly to assure her friend. "Robin, it is alright," she ensures. "I am certain you will figure out a hard enough task for the Red X. You have always beaten him before, Robin. Why not now?"

"Shut up, Star! This isn't like other times!" Robin screams out at the shocked Star, now fiddling with her long orange hair to distract her from her feelings of sadness creeping over her.

"Robin, take a chill pill. Just relax; it'll all turn out alright. And anyway, if he does beat your tasky-thing, it'll be okay. He seems like a changed guy," Beast Boy explains.

"BB, you don't know what you're talking about! Villains are villains…once they choose to become evil, they stay evil! And come on, if Slade, on day, came up and said 'Titans, I am a changed man. I am no longer evil! I want to help you fight evil! I want to join you!' would you accept him without a fight? NO! You'd be fretful and anxious. Red X has backstabbed us before, of course he can do it again." Robin paces the floor, looking out the window every now and then to the sun setting deeper and deeper into the sky.

"Robin, what is the matter. Do not be worried about the Red X. Is that all that troubles you?" Star crosses over from her seat in the kitchen to her friend. She places a hand on Robin's shoulder. "I am certain you will find a task too hard for the Red X."

"Get off me, Star! I can't think straight with you all-over me." Robin yanks Star's hand off of him. "And yes—I have more to deal with than finding out something that will beat Red X. I have to come up with something in a short amount of time. I told him to be ready by night-fall. It's only a few hours away…"

Star backs away and stares out of the window.

"Robin, can't you just tell him you need more time?" BB asks innocently.

"NO! Are you mad, BB? Since when do good-guys ask their enemies for more time?" Robin screeches.

BB and Star take a good, hard look at Robin. Then, with deep sighs, they leave their friend to fend for himself.

XXX

"So…"

"So…"

"Do you feel pretty good about this, so far?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle whatever it is Robin throws at me. After all, he really owes me a break. I saved him!" As the sun continues to set, I grow more worried as to what the hell Robin has in mind for me, though I conceal this truth from Raven. I stare up into the darkening sky. _How the hell am I going to get myself out of this?_

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You're shaking…" Raven grabs my hand and rubs it, in a massage.

_Holy crap! Ooohhh…Raven should be a masseuse. Wow, she's good!_

"Hey, Raven…"

"What's up?" Raven's hood falls off her head. Her purple hair shines dimly in the darkening light. Her eyes are twinkling in the fading sunlight. Her lips are shining.

"I—I well, I was wondering if, uh..." I lose my concentration as Raven's hands move from my hands to my shoulders. "Ahhh...a little to the right. No, no, the left. Oh, perfect. Wait, a little higher. No, lower. In the middle… Ahh…"

"Just relax, X," she soothes. "Don't be tense. If I'm going to do this, ease up."

Immediately, I breathe out and loosen up. My shoulders drop, my head falls to my chest, my back feels better already. "Hey, Rae…"

"Hmm?"

"I…well…"

Raven stops massaging me and crawls around to see my face. Slowly, she reaches up to my mask. Her delicate hands pull off my mask and drop them beside her. She runs her hands across my face.

I can almost not take it! It's just too good. "Oh, Raven…"

"Don't talk," she orders.

I don't.

She crawls nearer. She envelops my arms around her tiny body. She wraps me around herself.

I grip her tightly and wish to stay like this forever. I do not need anything more.

Raven is whispering about something, I haven't been listening for a while now. I am focusing on her smell. She has the smell of mystery, yet trust. I like it.

She buries her nose into my chest and breathes in deeply. She remarks that I smell like "peppermint with a hint of caramel." Oh, how good that must smell.

"X…"

I nod.

"I…" She slides her fingers across my cheek and smiles slightly, ever so slightly.

And it is this smile that breaks my heart.

I cannot hurt her.

I've realized how big of a thing I've actually gotten myself into.

XXX

"Red X!"

Quickly, I put on my mask. _Damn! Why does that little twerp have to ruin everything! Just when I was really going to open up to Rae. Oh, I could just…could just… _I glance over at Raven, trying desperately to hide what she's been doing here with me. _…could…just…no. No I couldn't just…not for Rae. For Rae, I'm genna' change! I'll be different. I swear. So what if nobody believes me…so what if I don't believe myself…uh…I'll do it. I know I can!_

"What the hell do you want?" _Great start, X-ie, boy. Now all you have to do is slit Rae's throat open to add the icing to the cake. But…she did say that Robin was a brat, too…no…who cares…I can't do this anymore._

"I have the task for you."

"What is it?" _There…that was a little more polite. And I didn't even use such a bad tone. Yeah, I'm getting there. This is easy. I can do this!_

"You have to…" Robin looks over at Raven, twitches his eyebrows, sighs heavily, and then turns back to me. "You have to do our obstacle course…"

"What? You gotta' be kidding me! That's easy as shitting!" _X…watch yourself. Why do you want it harder? You're so close…so close…DON'T BLOW IT NOW!_

"Red X…there's a twist. You can't use your powers." Robin glances at Star, BB, Cy, and Raven. He nods his head and they all arrange near him.

"Best of luck to you, Red X," Star says.

"Have fun…" Cy snickers. "While you can," he whispers.

"Good luck, bro," BB exclaims, looking me over and gulping.

"You'll need it," Cy adds.

Raven stares at me. When our eyes meet she looks intently into mine. I know what she's thinking. 'I'll be waiting for you, X. I know you can do it!'

I walk over to Robin. We walk over together, making the what-will-seem-like-forever journey to Titan Tower, where the obstacle course will be waiting for me…alone…bare…naked…without my powers.

_What did I get myself into? I'm nothing without my powers! That's the reason I stole Robin's suit and mask and name. Now I'm a something…and hey, it got Rae._

_What am I going to do?_

To be continued…


End file.
